


В безумном мире

by Mari_Anna



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Madness, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>несколько не связанных между собой драбблов/однострочников</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рисунки на песке

Она берёт ветку и обламывает с неё всё лишнее. Листья летят в сторону, их подхватывает ветер не давая упасть на землю. Когда веточка становится гладкой - можно приступать. Тонкий конец прочерчивает в песке первую линию - идеально ровную. Он с восхищением выдыхает, следя за раной появляющейся на песке, и раздраженно прищуривается, когда линия оказывает погребена под сухим песком. Песок жжет руки и разъедает глаза, сухой и раскалённый, мгновенно засыпающий рисунки девочки со смешными симметричными хвостиками. Кид готов смотреть на её руку, выводящую затейливый узор бесконечно, рисунки Маки завораживают его своей жизнью и постоянной изменчивостью.

  
Когда очередное движение тонкой кисти подводит черту чуть более резко, дыхание перехватывает и ему кажется, что это на его обожженной сухой коже чертит свои странные рисунки девочка со смешными хвостиками.


	2. Правда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку: Спирит|Мака. Ночные кошмары. "Мама ведь вернется, правда?.."

В очередной раз получив по голове от своей дочери, Спирит не расстраивается. Ведь он помнит, как вскакивала с криком среди ночи малютка с льняными, как у матери, волосами и огромными зелёными глазами. Прибегала в его комнату, прижималась всем дрожащим, маленьким, хрупким телом и тоненьким голосом, вцепившись в папу отчаянно и безнадежно, спрашивала: "Мама ведь вернется, правда?". Она никогда не рассказывала, что ей снилось, Спирит был за это даже благодарен – он совсем не был уверен, что хочет это знать, ведь помочь может только сильным объятьем и теплым одеялом, в которое укутывал Маку и заворачивался сам. Всегда молча гладил малышку по голове, успокаивал её не произнося ни слова, ведь в отличие от жены дочери он не лгал никогда.


	3. о Профессоре Штейне

Профессор Штейн. Мака никогда не позволит себе фамильярности, даже наедине – Профессор Штейн.   
Профессор – загадка. Из всех окружающих ее людей и нелюдей он единственный, кого она совсем не понимает. Мака всегда чувствует себя рядом со Штейном как на экзамене. И постоянно именно та – одна-единственная книга, которую она должна была прочесть, чтобы сдать на отлично, находится вне пределов ее досягаемости. Название этой книги: Профессор Штейн.   
  
На интуитивном уровне, том, который Мака не признает, живет знание – они безумно похожи. Поэтому юная повелительница оружия почти с одержимостью вслушивается в слова своего Профессора. Разбирает каждое его высказывание на составные части, пишет, пишет, пишет, переписывает. Пытаясь понять, что же происходит в его голове?  
  
И когда на очередном дополнительном занятии по управлению оружием Профессор Штейн подходит к ней, вынимает из рук очередную книгу и сжигает ее до пепла, Мака в шоке замирает и не знает, как поступить. А потом Штейн поднимает руку и приставляет указательный палец ей к виску, массируя – почти лаская – легкими касаниями. Подкручивает свой винт и говорит первую фразу над которой Маке катастрофически не хочется задумываться: "Подкручивать гайки - это значит ставить все на место. Твое место, девочка, не в моей голове".


	4. Забытые имена

Иногда, когда тени растекаются и заполняют собой всё свободное пространство, она зажмуривается, но всё равно продолжает видеть жуткие улыбки и горящие глаза. Безумие пробирается в мозг и отпечатывается на обратной стороне век, выжигает там самое себя вечными шрамами. Она чешет глаза сначала пальцами, со временем, когда ощущения становятся всё более раздражающими, в ход идут ногти. Ничего нет, ничего, что могло бы помочь, хотя бы облегчить ЭТО – улыбки скалятся и перетекают друг в друга, глаза сверкают и пронзают мозг болью. Как избавится от этой боли, от этого невыносимого зуда, от жжения и постоянного навязчивого жужжания?

  
Болезненней всего – невозможность распознать смысл. Слова для неё постепенно теряют своё значение, слоги – звучание, а буквы – очертание. По разодранной ногтями коже течёт кровь, но эта боль не может облегчить ту, засевшую в глубине, до которой Хро…Хр…Х, она никак не может добраться, сколько бы не сдирала слой за слоем тонкую преграду.

  
Нет возможности избежать этого, нет возможности спрятаться, можно только всё глубже и глубже погружаться в беспроглядную темноту, и в момент достижения самого дна ты, как мячик, отскакиваешь от стерильно чистой поверхности, поднимаясь вверх и впитывая в себя то, что раньше причиняло боль. И тогда ты собираешь все улыбки, которые раньше резали тебя острыми гранями, а сейчас ранят других, искривляя твои собственные губы. А твои глаза впитывают всё то безумие, которое раньше находило самые отвратительные закутки твоего сознания и, освещая им твой собственный взгляд, выворачивают наизнанку – тебе кажется, что других, но на самом деле, когда в них заглядывает странная девочка с хвостиками, всё тело пронзает внезапное осознание – тебя. Поэтому ты почти не удивляешься, когда тонкие, но сильные руки прижимают тебя к груди М..М…, к её груди, и тихий шепот прорывается сквозь звучащее в твоей голове разноголосье:  
\- Бедная моя девочка, прости, что меня не было с тобой, моя девочка-яд. Ты ведь меня помнишь, Хрона? Ты ведь меня слышишь, Хрона?

  
И вот тогда все голоса вдруг замирают, больше не крича о необходимости порвать эту девчонку на мелкие куски, а из груди поднимается и застряёт где-то в горле комок, который не даёт дышать, зато губы почему-то перестают болеть; дотронувшись до них кончиками пальцев, ты понимаешь, что улыбки больше нет. Поднимаешь голову от груди М…Ма…, от её груди, пытаясь поймать её взгляд, и в тот момент, когда ты различаешь в невероятно зелёных глазах своё отражение, комок вдруг взрывается, вырываясь наружу диким воем из твоего горла и потоками слёз из глаз. И темнота заволакивает твоё сознание от переизбытка чувств, но впервые ты её не боишься, ведь тонкие крепкие руки той, что знает твоё имя держат так бережно и надёжно, и последнее, что ты уже почти не слышишь, а скорее угадываешь:  
\- Отдыхай, моя девочка-смерть, я буду рядом, Хрона.

  
И ты почему-то веришь ей, этой Ма...Маке.


End file.
